Padme and the Pleasure Pit - A Prequel Slave Story
by MasterJabba
Summary: Padme is unexpectedly chained to Jabba becoming his personal slave. While she is being searched for by her people to be resuced


Padme stopped in mid sentence. It was not the floppy haired amphibian that stood behind her but some one she had never seen before. It was a short female humanoid, with a pasty white complexion. Long flowing orange and red hair cascaded from a lone crest on the woman's otherwise shaven head. Her taught muscular physique was clad in a tight orange leotard, and a vast array of gun filed holsters hung around her waist. Her elongated, slender fingers caressed the guns like they were lovers. It was the long rifle that hung from her right shoulder that worried Padme the most. The female's black ringed eyes penetrated Padme with a glare that startled the Queen to her feet.

"What are you doing here young one?" Commanded the woman.

"Are you here for the Hutt's Pleasure Pit?"

Before Padme gathered her response she felt the impact of the woman's words hit her, with one taking particular prominence. That word being 'Hutt'. All her life Padme had been aware of the rotund, slug-like rulers of Nal Hutta, and yet she had never seen one in the flesh. Her royal advisers had frowned upon any suggestion of an expedition to their world. They would not even allow any of her decoys to survey the world. Padme had been raised upon stories of the Hutts. Of their cruelty, their cunning and most worrying for a pretty young female, their appetites - both culinary and sexual. She had long heard myths of unfortunate girls who had been sold to Hutts as slaves; forced to dress half-naked and submit to their master's every desire, a course that usually led to their deaths. As memories of these tales filled her mind, Padme recalled the words she had over heard Panaka speak to the Jedi Qui Gon Jinn as they had approached the Hutt ruled planet Tatooine -

"You can't take her Royal Highness there. The Hutts are gangsters, if they discovered her on board there's no telling what they would do"

Padme had a worrying concern that she was about to find out exactly what would happen if the Hutts did discover her.

"Speak girl - Are you a mute?" Enquired the pasty skinned female

Padme felt that honesty and vulnerability were the best ways out of this situation.

"No, I'm just lost. My friends are back in the main hanger and I was hoping that you could point me back towards that direction."

The pale female paused and her dark eyes looked deeper into Padme's.

"My, you are a pretty one to be here lost all alone on your own" she whispered.

For reasons Padme couldn't understand she felt her soft lips open and speak in accordance -

"My, I am a pretty one to be here lost all on my own"

"Perhaps you should follow I, Aurra Sing, Jabba's chief of security", voiced the orange haired female.

"Perhaps I should follow you, Aurra Sing, Jabba's chief of security" repeated Padme.

At this moment, her surroundings felt like a dream to Padme and she couldn't determine if she were awake or if Aurra were a hallucination. Temporarily, she forgot her caution about the Hutts being so near. Aurra's long, slender fingers began to stroke Padme's left cheek as she whispered her final words into Padme's lobe-less ear.

"Then again, perhaps it would be best if you went to sleep for the moment, until the pleasure pit is ready."

"Then again, perhaps it would be best if I went to sleep for the moment, until the pleasure pit is ready" repeated the young Queen, barely acknowledging the words that she was speaking. Gently, she felt her soft eyelashes close together and darkness cloud her field of view.

When Padme awoke, Aurra Sing was the last thing on her mind. Disorientated, her first thought concerned the moist, sticky sensation she felt against her belly and her breasts. She was naked and the coldness of this strange gel caused goose bumps to form over her tender creamy skin. She tried to recall at which point she had been stripped of her clothes, but had no recollection of events since meeting Aurra. She placed her fingers to her eyes in order to rub the sleep from her soft eyelids. She tried to take a deep breath in the process, and was alarmed at the tightness around her windpipe as she did so. Something cold and metallic was digging into her neck, and it rattled as she lifted her body from the sticky substance beneath her. Padme's long brown hair fell about her face. It was still braided for the most part, but sections were unkempt and ragged. She pushed it from her eyes; hairs sticking to the thick green substance that covered her fingers. She looked down and the first thing she noticed was the gold chain that trailed from her neck. The sensual pressure about her windpipe was courtesy of a thick metal collar. Padme pulled at the binding but with little success. Instead, her eyes followed the path of the chain in front of her. The floor around Amidala was as moist as the section beneath her and its transparency reflected her beautiful face back at her, gazing back as she stared forward.

As she followed the chain further, she saw events around her and slowly, the full horror of her current circumstances hit her like a sledgehammer. She was currently in some kind of concave pit. She attempted to crawl on her hands, but thanks to the pit's oily floor, only slid further towards the centre of the sandstone construct. This imprisonment would have be enough were it not for the events that were going on around the Queen. She had awoken in the middle of the most vivid orgy of sexual activity she had ever seen. All about her creatures from across the Republic and the outer rim territories were indulging in perversions the likes of which she had never witnessed.

Upon viewing the two glistening, bulbous creatures before her, Amidala felt the bile fill up in the back of her tightened throat as she realised the full danger of her situation. The worst had happened - She was now a prisoner of the Hutts.

The very sight of the green, slimy Hutts sickened Padme. They were a testimony to everything that revolted her in the universe. She adored the cleanliness of the soft water she poured onto her soft skin each day and the gentle smell of roses that a bath gave her. The Hutts were grimy and smelt of a thick musky scent that was laced with a hint of raw fish, which she could smell even from this distance. She prided herself on the firmness of her prime athletic figure and the discipline that had gained it. The Hutts were a tribute to sloth, their rotund, fat bodies and tails filling up much of this pit.

Padme tried to claw at the floor to stop her journey, but it was so slippery from all the secretions smeared across it that she was unable to get a grip. Breathing had been a problem for her since arriving in this despicable place, but now it was impossible. She was choking, and she feared it could be the death of her. She closed her eyes so as to shield herself from the horror. But then her journey stopped as she felt her tender face impact on something soft and warm. Moist and sticky, but warm all the same. As a salty taste filled her lips and the thick fishy smell enraptured her nostrils, she knew instantly where she had arrived. Confused, Padme attempted to crawl away, but her regal pride would not let her do so, not even in a situation such as this. Instead she rose from the moist ground; her bare feet practically stuck to the rich substance beneath them. She turned around and opened her eyes. What greeted her was far worse than she had anticipated.

Up close, the first thing that struck Padme about the Hutt was the size of his mouth. She knew that Hutts would eat everything and anything. Humans were a rare delicacy to them and so she did not know if this was to be her final destiny. The Hutt had no real lips, yet where they should have been was a vast cascade of rich, creamy saliva. A constant stream oozed from the creature's mouth, and this alone was enough to make Padme vomit. She couldn't bear to look at this monstrosity. Instead she looked down upon her tiny naked form and felt shame when comparing herself to the vastness of what was before her.

Padme stared at her naked body, possibly for the first time since reaching puberty. She was no longer a child, but she was far from being a woman. Her breasts were but small swellings upon her chest. The only sign of their growth was the increased size of the areolas around her nipples, which were now a darkened pink colour. As she looked down further to her pale belly with it's layer of puppy fat and to her straight and even hips, she was aware that she was yet to receive the feminine curves that signalled the arrival of womanhood. She glared further down to the bulging Venus mound that lay at the centre of her crotch. It was for the most part still bald, save for a few wispy brown pubic hairs that entwined themselves around her soft, pink vaginal opening. Ashamed of this almost androgynous state in which she appeared, Padme closed her long shapeless legs and cradled her thin, straight arms about her body. Here, laid bare and naked before the Hutt, the young Queen felt gawky and awkward. Captain Panarka's words back on the ship continued to echo around her mind like a curse.

Next she heard Aurra Sing's voice -

"See Jabba, I told you she was a beauty!"

Jabba looked upon the young human female before him and his tail began to thrash excitedly against the ground. His bounty hunter-come-body guard had done well this time. This was a prime example of a young human female. Obviously not raised on the bitter, sand swept planes of Tatooine, the smooth 'peaches and cream' tone of her skin was no doubt the product of a life spent on one of the core worlds. He looked forward to soaking the pretty young thing's long brown hair with the life giving properties of his juicy saliva. Her pretty, round, cherubic face was perfect for licking with his sensuous tongue and he ached to see her features dripping with his green love juice. Her body was a treat to him. Her breasts and stomach so tight as to not get in the way of his eager little hands. Jabba had already noticed how supple the cheeks of her pale behind were. He loved the soft humid taste of a human female's anal passage and couldn't wait to get inside it's clammy tightness. The jewel in this gift lay between the girl's legs. She was obviously still in her youth and her soft pink vaginal opening had only been penetrated a few times, if at all, ensuring that this small creature would be tight and firm around his gigantic, thrusting tail. She was obviously tender, being as young as she was, and when he had bored of her, he was sure that she would make an appetising delicacy. With this thought Jabba began to drool even more insistently.

Here she was before him, captured at the perfect moment between girl and woman. He wanted her with deep desire. Padme looked into his snake-like eyes and knew this also. And she was very afraid. So afraid that she felt the muscles of her urethra contract. From between her legs, a golden shower spurted forward, splashing onto Jabba's belly; it's drips flying in all directions. She feared this action might be the death of her. Instead Jabba's long, dripping tongue rolled from between his lips, down to his gut, and licked up the last of Padme's urinal treat. His tongue returned to his mouth and he licked his lips in approval. This action revolted Amidala. If he was willing to drink any of her bodily fluids, what did he expect her to consume from him in return?

Yet she stood upright in front of Jabba, when he wanted her to kneel before him in complete submission. She had a proud streak, and if Jabba were to do unto her as he so desired, he would have to break her will. Ignoring for this moment Aurra Sing, who still sat astride his tail, massaging the thick grooves of his hide with her long sensual fingers, Jabba gestured to a Gamorrean Guard that stood idly nearby. Walking towards Padme, the Guard was clad only in a pair of furry briefs. His bulky green, muscular frame towering over the tiny monarch of Naboo. Jabba barked an order to the guard in Huttese. A concerned Padme then watched the Gamorrean remove his trunks. The pig creature's manhood was itself a surprise. Not as long as Padme had anticipated, in fact about the length of a human male's penis. Yet it's girth was huge, at least as thick as her forearm, if not bigger.

Standing behind Padme the brute pushed her to the ground. Amidala felt the pain in her right elbow as it broke her fall. The Gamorrean gripped Padme tightly around the waist as she attempted to crawl away, still slipping on the slimy floor. The guard had the Queen in it's vice-like grip and she knew what was coming. She had hoped this moment would have come later rather than sooner, possibly with the right person. Saddened by what was about to happen, at the loss of innocence that was ahead, tears began to flood down her soft little cheeks, and she could taste their salty flavour as they dripped down to her lips. Padme looked back into Jabba's wide repulsive face and noted the smile that had begun to peak across his lipless mouth. She closed her eyes and opened her legs as wide as possible. She feared that this might be painful, but she would do what she must to get through the moment. Her clitoris was bulging for reasons she did not quite understand, and she hoped that the juicy walls of her vagina were lubricated enough to take the incoming green intruder with as little agony as possible. Then a horrible thought crossed Padme's mind - Gamorrean males impregnated the females via their anus.

Feeling the supple cheeks at the opening to her back passage forced apart, Padme opened wide the soft tiny lips of her mouth and screamed.

Padme was so numb with shock, that at first she didn't even feel the pain of the Gamorrean's bulging manhood filling the entirety of the tight crevice that led to her rectum. As he removed his love weapon and thrusted once more between her buttocks, the full force of the agony hit her like nothing she had known before. The tight pink tissue of her back passage was stretched as wide as possible, and in this agony the Queen clenched her teeth tight together and cried bitter tears, so as to not give the Guard the satisfaction of her screams. Yet Padme was in pain and she wanted him to stop. He was practically pushing her onto his erect weapon in such a manner that even whilst thrusting into her, his stumpy erection stayed inside her tight rectum at all times. The ground beneath her was so moist that the force of the creature was pushing the Queen forward and onto Jabba's slimy gut, and all she could taste was the Hutt's salty secretions. Padme could feel the tip of the Guard's penis puncturing her bowel and this worried her. She was now adjusting to this constant state of agony and was beginning to notice the sensation she felt as the Gamorrean's manhood rubbed against the back of her prostate, and this concerned her even more, for she was enjoying it's pulsing sensations. The pig creature was slobbering, and his rich, bubbling saliva was cascading into Amidala's deep brown hair. He moved closer to her face and she felt the moistness of his dribble pour into her lobe-less ear as his grunts vibrated through her skull. The experience was thoroughly revolting.

By now, the spectacle of this pretty young human female being violated in an unlikely orifice was attracting quite a crowd within the pit. Ganns, Twi'leks, Rodians - they all had gathered around Padme and the Gamorrean. Most were chanting and some of the males had even begun to masturbate at this arousing sight. Jabba himself was extremely excited - soon this arrogant young human would be broken and would be his for the taking. Full of passion, the girth of his gigantic tail beat against the ground.

Padme's anal passage was stretched to breaking point and she could barely take any more punishment from the Gamorrean. Her rectal tissue was red raw and by now and Amidala was concerned about possible damage to her internal organs - should she survive this experience. That she could barely breathe thanks to the collar that embraced her neck only caused her further worry.

Then the Gamorrean stopped. Padme was in such torment, and her rectum was so numb, that she did not even realise until a few seconds later. Tepidly, she looked behind her. The Gamorrean gripped his stiff love organ between his rotund fingers and aimed it at Amidala's kneeling form.

The force of his ejaculation hit Padme square in the crease of her back and with such force that it pushed her to the ground. This rich, creamy shower of cum smeared over her back and saturated her hair. Several thick, white drops flew onto her innocent, cherubic face, dripping down her chin. The gathered crowd roared with their approval. Those that had been pulling at their manhoods let go. From all directions, Padme was bathed in a sea of gooey cum that dripped down across the entirety of her tiny young form. Some semen was green, others yellow. There was even pale blue love juice, all flowing down this naked monarch's post-pubescent body. Amidala felt utterly humiliated, as had been Jabba's plan.

The Hutt himself let rip with a vile thunder of Huttese laughter. Still drenched in a vast mixture of bodily fluids, Padme curled up into a ball, placing her dripping face on Jabba's moist green belly. She was his now. He placed his right hand on her head and proceeded to comb his fingers through the matted texture of her saturated brown hair. The moistness of his hand making Padme's hair even wetter.

Aurra Sing was pleased that Jabba was enjoying this tiny female that she had discovered. Yet she would be a liar if she were to say that she was not slightly jealous of the attention that the Hutt was giving the young creature. She leaped from the top of Jabba's tail and crouched down beside Padme. Looking deep into Jabba's curious eyes, she slid the long fingers of her right hand between Padme's slender legs and parted them so that the pretty pink butterfly at her groin was now visible. The sight of this alone caused thick creamy saliva to cascade from Jabba's jowls. Aurra began to rub the thickness of Amidala's pink clitoris with her fore finger. The young Queen was still disorientated from the agony she felt previously in her behind, and whilst pleasured by the bounty hunter's actions, was not quite sure what was going on. Aurra them proceeded to place her two middle fingers into Amidala's waiting love tunnel. The Queen sighed as she felt them press against her moist, pink velvet walls. Then Aurra manoeuvred her remaining fingers into Amidala's Venus mound. Her thumb soon joined them, and gently Sing pushed the entirety of her hand into the Queen's tight pink pleasure palace. The sensation of Aurra's hand inside her was enough to cause Padme to groan ecstatically. Yet the pale skinned Bounty Hunter was not finished yet, and she proceeded to tighten her fingers inside Padme, until she had made a fist. The sensation of Aurra's knuckles rubbing against her sensitive vaginal walls sent Amidala into a spasm of pleasure and she sighed deep sensual incantations of ecstasy at each flick of Aurra's wrist. Sing's hand was now awash in a vast cascade of Padme's young juices, which flowed onto the moist ground beneath them. This was getting all too much for Jabba. The Hutt couldn't wait any longer - He wanted this young human female here and now.

Jabba pulled tight at Padme's chain, and the girl flew upright, landing on the width of his belly. Such was the force of this action, the Queen was pulled clear off Aurra's clenched fist. The motion of Sing's hand being suddenly withdrawn from her tight vagina caused Padme to release a high pitched scream. The young monarch's face was only inches away from Jabba's mouth and the thick stench of his spice strewn fishy breath blasted onto her soft face. Amidala's tight little bosoms were pushed firmly against the river of creamy dribble that cascaded from the Hutt's mouth and over his belly. The warmth of this moisture caused her taught nipples to harden, and she could hear the thickness of the sticky substance as it oozed about between her stomach and his. He was warm, and after the coldness of the floor upon which she had been seated this was a refreshing change. Jabba's tongue flipped from his mouth, and it's pale, bubbled texture rolled down Padme's pretty young face. Her deep brown eyes were filled with his slimy secretions and this made it difficult to see what was going on before her. Jabba licked her features with an even greater passion, spreading his dripping organ's caress down to her breasts, before moving further down and paying extreme attention to her tender belly. Jabba would not rest until every inch of this girl's skin was smothered in his sticky green love juice.

The Hutt felt that the maiden was sufficiently lubricated and grabbed Padme's right wrist with his chubby digits and turned the girl round. Gripping the Queen's left forearm, he pulled her even closer to his oily green blubber. Padma's eyes opened wide with horror as Jabba's jowls opened and closed around her neck. All she could see was the darkness inside his mouth. The spicy smell within him was vile. Was his stomach her next destination? Jabba held her in this position for a moment, before Amidala felt the slippery underside texture of his tongue move across her face and smother her mouth and nostrils. She gasped for desperate breaths, but no oxygen was forthcoming, just the sticky moisture from about her masters lips. In this state of sensory deprivation, Padme had failed to notice Jabba's snaking tail, which was gently stroking the inside of her left leg. It was not long before it had reached her inner thigh. Padme's anus will still numb, yet she could feel the ribbed tip of Jabba's well lubricated tail prising apart her tight pale buttocks, it's end tickling the tender pink entrance to her bowel. She hurled a muffled scream into Jabba's tongue as the grooved texture of his tail slithered into her sore little rectum, stretching it's pink flesh with a pressure that the Gamorrean could only have dreamed of. Deeper the Hutt's tail probed until it's tip was almost exploring Padme's intestines. By now the young monarch had lost all sense of feeling within her behind and only hoped that any pain would soon cease.

Gardola the Hutt had been watching Jabba's activities inside the Pleasure Pit with interest. He had long wondered why a Hutt as great as Jabba would be so interested in soft pink humans when he could have any creature that he so desired. But even he was forced to admit that the small female that Jabba was currently occupied with was different. So young, so tender. Gardola had never touched any female from the core worlds before and this one that Jabba had claimed intrigued him greatly. Gardola slithered over to where his fellow Hutt was so pleasuring himself. Gardola opened his mouth and flicked his long bulbous tongue in the direction of Padme's crotch. The dripping organ licked at Amidala's bulging clitoris. Jabba felt the girl writhe about before him and he was grateful for Gardola's contribution. The thick globs of slime that Gardola had secreted into Padme's front love tunnel had more than adequately lubricated the girl. The Hutt knew she was ready. The ragged surface of Gardola's tail pierced Padme's tight vaginal lips, rubbing against her velvet red womanly walls. Padme's sweet juices bathed the Hutt's organ, and mixed with his thick slimy secretions to form a sticky cocktail of ejaculate. Gardola continued to thrust his tail deep into the inner depths of the girl's virginal opening. Padme was stuck between two sensual extremes - In her groin she was receiving only pleasure, yet in her behind there was only pain. She couldn't focus on which was the most predominant, and in confusion she lost consciousness.

The two Hutt's laughed aloud as they felt the thrusting of each other's gargantuan tails within the girl, and the swelling of juices within her. Their moment had come. Jabba climaxed first. His mouth opened wide, and a vast river of his thick creamy ejaculate thrust from within and showered forth over Padme, the blast catching Gardola and a few of the crowd assembled around them as well. He was so drained that he dropped Padme, and she fell into the puddle of his rich green semen like a rag doll. Upon seeing the slime coated girl helpless before him, Gardola couldn't contain himself any longer. His lips opened and a cascade of his yellowy green love juice flowed over Padme's limp little form. Both Hutts belched in satisfaction. Their next problem concerned what to do with the lifeless Queen in front of them. There was movement within her bosom, so she was still breathing. Jabba considered her a worthy conquest, and looked forward to pleasuring himself with this little woman again at a later date. If not, he knew there were other ways in which he could taste her tender flesh. He dropped her chain, gestured to Gardola, and the two slithered away to experience more of what the various females assembled in the pleasure pit had to offer.

Padme lay in the puddle of their rich, moist ejaculate for what seemed like hours. In time the green river of slime around her hardened, and her aching body slowly returned to consciousness. She was alone, she was cold and she was very afraid. What had so possessed her to leave her friends to wander down that dark corridor? Was her need for freedom from her commitments so great that it pushed her into an even more consuming servitude? Here she lay helpless as the people of Naboo suffered at the hands of the Trade Federation. Damn her selfishness. Damn her curiosity. For all the pain she was feeling now she deserved this punishment for the greed she had placed before those she loved dearest. Despite her weakened state, she attempted to free herself from this cocooned state, but the tough residue from the Hutts was hard to break. The Pit itself was now quiet, and there was a renewed darkness about it. A few drunken creatures still littered the concave structure, but the Hutts themselves were nowhere to be seen. Amidala had by now struggled enough to free one of her arms, but she froze solid when she felt the sensation of something or someone nearby. Padme could hear a sniffling, wheezing sound, coupled with a slow beating rhythm that could almost have been a set of bird's wings, like those she often heard at the dawn of a new day on Naboo. The Queen looked down to see Watto, Anakin's flying insectoid slave master hovering above her crotch. His long, protruding snout was smelling her Venus mound, and with deep sighs voiced his approval. She looked into his yellow eyes, and sensing their desire, Amidala felt her heart sink at the prospect of having to endure more agony.

"I wassa' hopin' to find you here little miss" sneered Watto.

"Your friend wid' the long hair hassa' been looking for you, and I figured if he was going to rob me of one of my slaves, it was only right he should giva me a new one in exchange. I already have several contacts who havva' shown interest in youra' youthful body after they saw you coming out of my shop. Youra' going to make me very rich, girl."

Padme saw a shadow creep up behind her and she presumed the worst.

"I thought even you would not be as stupid as to cross paths with the Hutts", cautioned a gentle voice from behind Padme. An echo about the pit gave the voice a detached resonance, but it's clear precise vowels were easily recognisable as those of the Jedi Knight Qui Gon Jinn.

His long sandy hair flowing in the breeze that whispered through the pit, Qui Gon walked towards Watto.

"I don't believe the girl was part of our bargain Watto, now go before I tell Jabba that you've been attempting to steal his property. I believe even you would not survive a visit to the Great Pit of Carkoon."

Padme could see the frustration in Watto's face. He hung his head in shame, threw the Queen a spiteful stare and flew back into the darkness.

"I'm sorry it took me this long to find you young handmaiden, but nobody had seen you disappear. And I couldn't go back to the Queen without you, could I?"

Qui Gon's words were patient and calm, yet Padme detected an air of sarcasm in his phrasing.

"How badly have they treated you?" He enquired.

"Bad" she replied.

For a moment she felt his mind touch hers. She felt his concern for her. His unconditional love for his Padawan learner Obi Wan Kenobi, his uncertainty about the task ahead. Yet if she could feel this freely the thoughts of a Jedi Knight, which of her memories were he privy to?

"I feel your pain" he noted with a mournful ambience.

"Nobody deserved what you've endured, especially one as noble as yourself. It will be difficult for you to forget these experiences, but in overcoming them you will in time become stronger. Please, I need your courage if we're ever going to free your world."

Qui Gon pushed aside the peasant's garb he wore, and pulled his light sabre from his belt. Once alight, its vivid green glow lit up the entirety of the area that surrounded him and Padme. The Jedi traced a line around Amidala's enclosed form with his blade. The Queen felt the looseness about her arms and body. She sat up as Qui Gon finished cutting around her slender legs. Padme stood up and brushed the last of the Hutts' flaky secretions from her creamy skin. With appropriate modesty the Jedi removed his long grey poncho, and wrapped it around Amidala's frail naked body. He picked up Padme's tired little form and cradled her in his mighty arms.

Padme's tired brown eyes looked into Qui Gon's worldly glare with an air of concern.

"Not a word about this to the Queen, you understand?"

Qui Gon smiled. "I won't mention a word your majesty."

Padme smiled back at him in return. Together they journeyed into the blazing heat outside and the quest that lay beyond.


End file.
